Beyond The Veil
by AelrindelDA
Summary: May the Dread Wolf take you. 15 Years after Aelrindel Lavellan disbanded the inquisition, she is now on a hunt to change Solas' mind on destroying the world. She has friends to aid her but most of all her daughter, Azura. Who looks like her mother and her father, the Dread Wolf. Aelrindel hopes that maybe having a family will be enough without having more bloodshed to change Solas.
1. Frozen Synapse

**_May the Dread Wolf take you.._** _That is the saying of my people. Meant for a time of despair or so I thought. My faith was shaken long ago and it has been 15 years...I still have not forgotten. My story takes place 15 years after the inquisitions victory against Corypheus. Solas...Fen'harel repeated history and betrayed us all for the sake of his people. Betrayed me. Little did he know I had one weapon against him after he took his anchor back, along with my hand...A blue eyed elven mage with her mother's blond hair and her father's magic._

* * *

"Aelrindel?" Hawke called from outside the tent. Aelrindel opened her eyes and stared up at the top of the nugskin tent she traveled in. She took a deep breath, "Is there trouble?" She called back. It had been 15 years since she defeated Corypheus only 13 since she had said goodbye to Solas, though she doubted it would be the last time she saw him. "No," Hawke answered as she pulled back the opening of the tent, "You might want to get dressed though, she's looking for you."

With a groan, Aelrindel rolled over and pulled her bear skin boots on. She ran her right hand through her long white hair. She could not believe how much she had aged. Once she had a beautiful hunter green vallaslin, to honor the great hunter she became and long blond hair. Now her once beautiful magenta eyes had faded to a golden amber; her blond hair had faded to an ivory white. She was no longer able to be a hunter since Solas took the anchor which resulted in her losing her left hand and forearm. Yet she with one hand she pulled her leather armor on and grabbed the poison tipped dagger, latching it to her waist.

Pulling back the opening of the tent, she was greeted by Arlessa Hawke, who nodded to her and helped her up. Arlessa had found and helped Aelrindel after the Inquisition disbanded. Leilana had learned of Aelrindel's dark secret and vowed along with Cassandra and Cullen to help her no matter what. "She has been looking for you all morning. Fenris and Leto went with her to secure the perimeter. Solas will not find us here." Arlessa took a long sip of her canteen before offering some to the elf. Aelrindel shook her head, "He will always find me. I'm bound to him, remember?"

Arlessa sighed and began to pack things up, "It's time we moved on, anyway."

Aelrindel stared deep into the woods of the Vhenari Wilds, a small forest in the free marches. We were welcomed at Kirkwall by Varric but ever since Anders destroyed the city, Arlessa and Fenris would rather not go back. Especially after the birth of their son, Leto. Though deep in Aelrindel's heart, she wish she let Morrigan drink from the well of Sorrows instead of her. If she had, she would not be bound to Solas. Originally she was bound to Mythal but after Fenris found out about Solas killing Mythal once and for all, she was now bound to him. The only one free of his madness was their daughter, Azura.

As dal'en, Aelrindel always prayed her dreams would become reality. And for her, this one did. One night, when she was alone after Solas stripped her of her vallaslin, she dreamed about him. Naked, to say the least. After that she realized she was with dal'en when the moon was full, before the fight with Corypheus had come and she did not bleed. She did not bleed the next day, or the day after that. And when Solas disappeared she felt, lost. Aelrindel told Cassandra who told Cullen and together the three of them told Leliana. Leliana then found Hawke and Fenris at Weisshaupt, and sent them a letter for help.

By the time she had found Solas from his disappearance, Azura had turned 2. She intended to tell him but when he revealed to her that he was indeed the Dread Wolf, somehow she had "forgotten" to tell him. Him and his fucking pride to save his people. He did not care to save the world for their love, she doubted he would change his wicked heart at the news of a daughter. Yet deep within her heart, Aelrindel hoped.

* * *

Azura crept up on her mother from behind, placing her hands over her eyes in an attempt to surprise her. "Boo." she spoke and though smiling, Aelrindel falsely jumped. "Nah'sule, Hahren!" (You knew I was there, Mother!) Azura frowned at her mother as she exclaimed. Aelrindel returned with a hug. Azura was 15 now and because of her father's magic in her veins, she looked much older and wiser than any other elf at that age.

She looked much like her father, especially with her blue eyes and height. She was the mage daughter of the great Fen'harel after all. Aelrindel was thankful that she had her mother's facial features and hair color. Azura's blond hair was shaved on both sides, tied into dreads and pulled back into a pony tail. She looked at her mother with blue eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"I am well. Do not worry." Aelrindel looked over at the sack of dead rabbits Azura was carrying. "Ma vhenan, how was the perimeter? I see you hunted as well."

Azura looked over at her mother as she set down her staff and pack, "The perimeter is secure. If anyone is to invade it, the traps will trigger and hopefully we will be far enough away before we sense it. And yes, with the constant moving I felt hunting was necessary. We have enough food for dinner."

"Indeed," chimed up Fenris from behind them. He leaned into Arlessa and kissed her cheek before instructing Leto, to pack up the camp. Leto looked like Arlessa, he even had her impossible blue eyes. The rest of him was all Fenris. Though he didn't have the lyrium marks, he did have his father's silver hair. Although he had human features from his mother.

"For a mage, she was not all that bad. Then again, my wife is a mage, what would I know." He smiled at Azura then left to go help his son. Azura smiled in returned but noticed her mother's gaze into the forest, "We are not alone, are we?" She asked. Aelrindel, looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye, "He is out there somewhere, I am sure." Just then, the snap of a twig gave away a signal. Fenris grabbed his sword as Arlessa grabbed her staff. Leto stood atop the boulders overhead, both of his dragon tooth daggers at the ready. Aelrindel and Azura's gaze fell upon a black wolf deep within the forest. Azura immediately grabbed her staff and casted a shield over the camp. Aelrindel stared at the wolf, _Soon Solas_. She told her mind as the wolf turned his head sideways to the Azura.

Aelrindel could tell he didn't know her. He didn't understand her or why she was there. And that is exactly what she needed. What the world needed. Someone he didn't know.


	2. When it all falls down

Lightning crackles through the night sky like embers still lit after the fire has long since died out. Azura stands in front of her mother, holding the spirit shield. Looking up to the canopy of trees and faint starlit sky, Azura's eyes began to glow a bright blue. She lashes out a spell of lightning, charring the ground where the large black wolf once stood. He is gone. And although Aelrindel's face is calm and composed, her heart is aching, reaching for him. And she hates it.

She should hate it. She should hate the fact that he couldn't bare to tell her the truth. Damn his pride! She would have understood. Then again, 15 years ago she probably would not have understood. Under the pressure of Corypheus and the inquisition, nevermind her love for him, she most likely would have cracked. But now she does understand. She hates that she understands; hates the knowing and missing of him, hates that she wants him, needs him, misses him. And in her mind time pauses; the bittersweet taste of elfroot tea on his lips, the inner curve of his hips where she absently placed her hand, the warmth of his tongue along the shape of her ear. The perfect shape of his member against her inner thigh.

Aelrindel shook her head. _Don't do this to yourself!_ Those memories, that night, it's result in front of her. The beautiful, tall elven mage with Solas' blue eyes and immortal power _._ Azura was special. Special in the way that Solas unknowingly gave her one more gift. The ability to speak and read ancient Elvhen. That gift really came in handy especially several weeks earlier at the temple of Mythal.

* * *

An endless sea of green made up the emerald graves as Aelrindel led her daughter through the wood. The river was the clearest water Azura had ever seen and she couldn't help but stop and cup her hands; sipping the cool water and splashing a little on her face. Azura's almond shaped eyes blinked away droplets of water. She licked her pink lips and smiled. Her face was free of the vallaslin and knowing what Aelrindel knew now, she was happy her daughter was free of it. Aelrindel watched as Azura stood in the gently moving river, her lavender and green mage robes becoming darker at the bottom. She knew that Azura would need all the help she could get if she had to face Solas. That's why she kept hoping that having a daughter would change his mind. But in case it did not, she would need a back up plan. So, she packed up Azura and headed for the temple of Mythal. The voices in her head, told her to go there for peace. _Atish'an Mythal,_ they told her.

"Come, dal'en," Aelrindel spoke to her daughter. And understanding the urgency in her mother's voice, Azura quickly composed herself and held her blissfulness behind a mask of careful reserve. Much like her father did. Aelrindel remembered her first trip to the temple of Mythal. She, Iron Bull, Cassandra and Solas had to carefully claw through the forest looking for red templars with a fine tooth comb. She left that Temple a different person. She drank the well of sorrows, thinking she was preserving her elven culture. But she did not understand that the ancestors who drank we bound to Mythal and soon she was too. She heard their sorrows, regrets, their hurt. Their cries of pain haunted her dreams and she was surprised how she was blessed with a happy child. Those were the moments she was grateful for Cole's help. He had come to help her frequently while she was pregnant. _Hiding, hurting, swirling in the dark. Yet there is light. Warm like the sunkissed skin of his cheek, to kiss it. Lips pressed against sensitive places. Illuminating the dark._

* * *

 _ **Aelrindel leaned up against the door of her quarters. She buried her head in her hands. She did not bleed. She had not bled. It had been 4 weeks after defeating Corypheus and she knew she was pregnant. She closed her eyes and she could see Solas' face. Leaning down in the snow of the Frostback Mountains, not far from Skyhold, kissing her skin. Her bare breasts, flushed with heat as they pressed against the lean muscles of his chest. His heartbeat hammering against her own. Tongues entwined like Armour blessing around rock. The snow melting beneath them as Solas rocked his hips with her own, burning and entrapping her like a moth to a flame.**_

 _ **Snapping herself from the memory, Aelrindel slams her head back against the solid wood door. Hard enough to scrape the metal along the back of her skull. The pain is immediate but relieving. Her hand moves to the back of her head as she feels wet. Pulling her hand back, blood pooling around her fingertips. "Fuck," she says to herself.**_

 _ **"Hiding, hurting, swirling in the dark. Yet there is light. Warm like the sunkissed skin of his cheek, to kiss it. A fleeting dream. Lips pressed against sensitive places. Illuminating the dark. Why? Why! Screams of sorrow mixed with ancient woes as she pains deeply. Why do you do this to yourself?" Cole sits on the top of the staircase looking down at her beneath to brim of his hat. He gets up and walks down the steps to her, holding his hand out. "You're hurting and it's not good for you or the baby."**_

 _ **Aelrindel looks up at Cole and takes his hand, "I love him, Cole. I love him so much."**_

 _ **"I know," Cole pulls her into a tight hug and holds her. His hand covering the gash on her head, blood seeping onto his fingers. For a moment he doesn't care about the blood, for her hurt is more overwhelming to him. Cole lifts her face up to his by her chin, "It's not your fault. You love and you want to know why he hurts. You push to understand his pain even if it is more than you can bare. You push and he can't understand why you push. Love is foreign to him and he feels selfish." Aelrindel nods as Cole takes her by the hand and leads her back towards Cullen's quarters. Cole pushes open the door and Cullen stands surprised. "Cole!" he exclaims as he reaches for a shirt to throw over his bare chest.**_

 _ **Cole leads Aelrindel to Cullen and looks at him, "She is hurt and bleeding. She needs help but has no one to turn to. She needs peace without judgement." Cullen looks at Aelrindel who can barely keep her balance. She falters slightly and Cullen immediately catches her, laying her on his bed. His hand cradling her head and as he pulls away, he can see it's stained with red. Cullen looks up to see Cole is gone, "I hope he is gone to fetch the surgeon."**_

 _ **Turning his attention back to Aelrindel, he runs a rough, calloused hand along her face, "Sweet Maker, what did you do?"**_

 _ **Aelrindel releases a coughed laugh as she leans into his touch, "Threw my head back against my door too hard." Cullen shook his head as he checked the back of her head to see the blood slowing down, "Why on earth would you do that?"**_

 _ **Cullen meets her eyes and sees they are full of pain. The answer is clear. Solas. Fucking Solas. Cullen rolls his eyes, that elf is nothing but confusing riddles in a world of too many unanswered questions. She loved the elf deeply and he crushed her. She was a beautiful poem written on a blank page. Words effortlessly and intricately penned to describe the deepest desires of the heart. And Solas crumpled it in his hands before giving the writer the respectful read it deserved. "Please don't injure yourself for that fool," was all he was able to say. Aelrindel responded with a laugh as she cradled her stomach. Cullen wasn't sure if she was going to be sick so he handed her the waste basket in the corner of the room. She held it to her lips and only received gags and finally fell back into the pillows, defeated. "When was the last time you ate?" Cullen asked as Aelrindel breathed hard against the pain.**_

 _ **"I don't know. Maybe a few days?" Her response was weak as she looked into Cullen's golden eyes. He shook his head and sent one of the servants to kitchen for some stew. He laid his hand gently against her forehead, his finger tips brushing at her hairline. "Is there something I should know?" he asked as if he already knew, glancing down at her abdomen.**_

 _ **Aelrindel took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."**_

 _ **Cullen kissed her forehead, "It will be all right. I've birthed a babe or two." Sensing the uncertainty in her eyes, he chuckled, "Now the father... let's see Iron Bull?"**_

 _ **Aelrindel tilted her head down to him, her not serious glare almost reminded him of a sharpened sword, "No."**_

 _ **"Blackwall?"**_

 _ **"Ew, no!"**_

 ** _Cullen pondered for a moment then replied with a wicked grin, "Dorian."_**

 _ **Aelrindel burst into laughter as the servant returned with a bowl of rabbit stew. Cullen chuckled himself as put the bowl at the bedside for her. Taking her first bite, he could see how hungry she was as he ordered the servant to get another bowl. After three spoonfuls, she looked up at Cullen, a wicked smile to match his own, "That man would be ecstatic to know that the curtains match the drapes." Cullen dropped his head into his hands and burst out laughing. By the time she had finished the stew, the second bowl came and all laughter had died down. "It's Solas." she paused as she looked at Cullen, "Solas is the father."**_


	3. Wars of Faith

**Azura stared in awe at the high ceilings of the Temple of Mythal. "How could something so beautiful be so broken and hidden from the world?" She spoke as she looked all around. Aelrindel asked herself the same thing about Solas. She needed to stop thinking about him like that, at least for now.**

 **They has crossed the long bridge which opened to the mouth of the temple. Over grown with time by nature, ironbark trees climbed around stained glass windows. Canopies of trees grew up to the ceiling as birds flew inside. A place of worship, an ancient relic that was now home to many wildlife. Azura's staff clunked against the tiled floor. The stones that were smooth as glass. Aelrindel had not been back here since Corypheus had tried to destroy it. Closing her eyes she listened to the whispers in her mind,** _Abelas, ma halani_ **. (Help us, Abelas.) Opening her eyes, Abelas stood before her. Azura seemed to be frozen in time. Staff in hand, eyes glowing.**

 **Abelas looked Aelrindel, "I remember you. Aneth ara Aelrindel. Atish'all Vir Abelasan, Aelrindel." (Greetings, Aelrindel. One who walks the path of sorrows.) Aelrindel looked Abelas, her aged eyes nodding to him, acknowledging his greeting. She glanced at Azura then to Abelas, "I need your help." Aelrindel bowed down to Abelas, a symbol of mercy. Abelas grasped her shoulders and raised her up. "There is no need to bow to me. You show respect to the Elvhen, you are welcome here." Turning his face to Azura, he let out a gasp. "You are Elvhen."**

 **Aelrindel stood beside him, for the first time she could see Azura through the eyes of the ancients. She was tall, her head held high. Her face was elven, perfect like her mother's. Flawless complexion with blue sky eyes staring back above high cheekbones. Her face alone was fierce. Her ears were like her fathers, extended to perfect points that curved slightly from behind. Her long blond hair, shaved at the sides but tied into dreads, reminded Aelrindel of a young Solas. Before the Dread Wolf was a sign of corruption and guilt.**

 **Abelas took a step forward, "You are the daughter of Fen'harel. I can feel his magic in your veins," he turned to Aelrindel with fierce, commanding eyes, "What is it you want from us? To help you stop him? From restoring our world?"**

 **"Tearing down the veil will not make a difference," Azura spoke. Her voice was old but wise and powerful, "You think restoring Arlathan will undo the anger that the Dread Wolf has caused? Like clothing over old wounds, it may cover it up but it will not change that a scar remains. Restoring Arlathan will only bring more war and death. It will not undo what has been done."**

 **Abelas looked down at the floor as the Sentinel warriors behind him began to arise. Aelrindel stared at her daughter as the voices of the ancestors screamed in her head.** _She's right! The Princess of Arlathan is right!_ **Soon the voices became too loud and began to leave Aelrindel. Sage green misty tendrils began to leave Aelrindel's body and move towards Azura's staff. Azura dropped her staff as it began to glow and change. The simple wooden staff began to form into a long pale branch of ironbark, long golden leaves and vines of serpentine stone swirled around it, at the top grew two purple dragon heads with wings on both sides, in the center was black onyx wolf with bright blue eyes sitting upon a bright red rose. The staff slowly lowered to the ground as Azura looked at Abelas. "They have chosen to fight beside you, not as slaves but as brothers in arms." Abelas' voice seemed to echo through the old temple at the sight before him. The ancient souls from the well of sorrows had freed themselves through forgiveness and became one to help the young Elvhen woman. Never in all his lifetimes had he ever witnessed something so great. It had only one meaning, "You, Azura, daughter of elven and Elvhen are the true Princess of Arlathan." Abelas stood, removing his cowl as he kneeled to her. The Sentinel Warriors began to lay down their weapons and bow to Azura. "You have healed our wounded hearts and in return we shall join you. We release our souls to you, to fight for the soul of Arlathan that lives in you." Abelas' eyes began to glow as his body dissipated into a white smoke and move toward Azura. Aelrindel backed up as the Sentinel Warriors did the same. Azura's eyes began to glow a pale green as her staff began the pulse a blue, green and purple lights. Like blood pulsing through veins, the magic of her ancestors was now with her.**

 **Aelrindel reached for Azura after the smoke was gone and the Temple of Mythal was nothing be ruins, "Da'len, are you alright?" her hand reached up and touched Azura's face. Azura's breathing, although heavy, was slow and calm. She turned to her mother with deep blue eyes, "Yes, mother." Azura looked up through the canopy of trees, "Ar lasa mala revas." (I have given them freedom.)**

* * *

The crickets melody charms the cool night air as Azura sleeps peacefully in the tent beside her mother. They were close now. Only a few days away from the Lavellan Clan. Her mother's clan. Hawke's friend, Merrill was keeper now, and promised to help her mother and and her. Merrill knew Aelrindel and helped raised her for a time. Merrill also knew Saphira, the Hero of Ferelden, after she was known as such. Saphira and Alistair had come to Merrill's aid shortly after the events of the blight. Saphira had then joined the Grey Wardens and defeated the archdemon beside her love and husband, Alistair. When news of Alistair's passing had reached Saphira, Merrill said she was devastated to say the least. Merrill was not sure when or if she would see her friend again.

"Psst," Leto whispered outside of the tent, "Azura? Are you awake?" Azura rolled over to see if her mother had awoken from the whisper. When she realized she had not, Azura got up and quietly crawled out of the tent. Taking the hand that offered her help, Azura stood staring at Leto. In the moonlight, he was beautiful. He was tan skinned like his father, with short wispy silver hair. He looked at her with hazel eyes. Aside from not having lyrium tattoos, Leto was all Fenris.

Leto looked at Azura, he had been fond of her for quite some time. They had grown up together in Weisshaupt and traveled together most of their lives. It was inevitable that he would develop feelings for her. How could he not? She was after all, the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. "Come," he said pulling her hand gently, "I have something to show you." Leto pulled Azura behind him by her delicate hand. Her long lovely fingers were small in his large palms. Big hands. Another gene from his father.

The moonlight casted endless rays of beauty through the trees of the forest. Shadows of the trees met the earth like old friends dancing to haunting beat of her heartbeat. Azura was beyond beautiful in her white night gown. It was silky and loose. Designed originally as an undershirt, Azura was never one for modern customs. The shirt barely covered her knees, allowing her long legs to give off the same breathless beauty as a Halla running in moonlight. Leto led Azura to a beautiful pond and waterfall. It illuminated to the point of almost glowing in the moonlight. Azura squeezed Leto's hand, "Oh Leto, this is beautiful." For a moment, Leto let her hand go. Unclasping the belt of his knapsack, he reached in pulling out a cotton towel and some fine soaps.

"I had bought them when we passed through the last village. I thought you might want a decent wash up," Leto left the towel and the soap rock near his knapsack. He turned away, giving her the space she respectfully deserved. Lifting her undershirt over her head, Azura covered her small breasts with one hand while the other grabbed the towel and soaps. Leto was courting her. And everyone knew so. Yet, it didn't stop Azura from standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, "Thank you, ma vhenan," as she turned away towards the waterfall, she looked back to see him peeking at her curvy silhouette, he was blushing.

The soap felt and smelled good. For weeks they had been just washing with blood lotus and olive oil. It was a decent smell but nothing like the lavender soap that she was using now. She smiled as she pulled her night shirt back over her head, "Okay, Leto, you can look now."

Leto turned his head to see Azura standing in the ankle deep water. She was wet enough that it seeped into her undershirt, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Immediately, Leto pulled his dark brown tunic up and over his head, handing it to her. Azura gasped at the sight of his physique. Leto was 3 years older than her and although she had seen him shirtless many times this was the first time she had seen it alone. In the moonlight. Leto, although his facial structure was human, his body was like his father's. Muscular but lean. Broad shoulders with tight fine sculpted pecks. Toned and defined abs with crescent hip cuts that disappeared beneath his canine leather breeches. She looked up and down at him before taking his tunic and pulling it over her head, "Thank you, Leto."

"Of course," his voice was soft and gentle. He reached out to her as she stepped forward into his arms, "I love you, Azura. There is no world, no life where I wouldn't follow you." Azura blushed turning her head up to his hazel eyes. His soft lips were pressed into a thin line. Uncertainty? Perhaps he was unsure if she felt the same. Azura reached up, tucking a piece of his silver hair behind his ear, "And I, you. Leto. And I, you."

Strong hands gathered her quickly as soft lips pressed against her own. Like magic in the night sky, her veins sang his name. Pulling away, Azura rested her head against his chest, his heart beat thundering below, "I love you, Leto. Ma vhenan."


	4. Blackheart

Solas slowly fell to the stone floor, leaning back against the edge of the eluvian. He stared out at the ruins of Arlathan. It had been so long since he had seen Aelrindel. He hung his head in shame as he allowed tears to flow gently from his sore eyes. Her hair had paled till it was white. No, not quite white. More like ivory. Her face had aged, wrinkles began to take place near her eyes and the sides of her mouth. Her beautiful deep magenta eyes, like no other, has faded to hazel. As if the life in her had gone.

This was his fault, his doing. He hated himself for this. She could have been with him, in this very spot. But he couldn't ask her to bare his burdens. Yet, she stood against him, fueled by her heartache. It was all she had. Every memory of him was bittersweet and painful. He could feel it. He could feel her pain, the yearning; the undeserving craving, the hungry and need to reach out to him. Hold him in her fragile embrace, too afraid to break him as she slowly fell apart. How could he do this? He told himself hundreds of times to not check up on her. To forget. But he couldn't help himself. He still loved her. Deeply. He was torturing himself. But somehow in this sweet, masochistic torture he found peace. She was still alive. And that brought him peace. Solas closed his eyes and thought back. Back to a time when he found her, so close to death.

* * *

 ** _Solas leaned back against his desk chair, sipping his tea. How he detested the stuff, still? Yet, he drank it. He needed to stay awake. Needed to finish his work, his paintings. He closed his eyes as he heard a thud on his desk. Opening his eyes, he saw the Tevinter mage smirking at him, "Solas!" although his tone of voice was that of sarcasm and wit, his eyes stared into Solas. A glare that was to surely burn a hole into him. "Dorian." Solas answered, as calmly as possible._** _Don't react, **he told himself,** You'll only make it worse. **Looking down, Solas could see the stack of paperwork that Dorian had.**_

 _ **"Here are my results on the shards we found along the Storms Coast. I'm sure you'll enjoy the extensive read." While Dorian was trying to be polite, his words oozed sarcasm and anger. He stood back from Solas' desk, crossing his arms, "If you wouldn't mind bringing them to the Inquisitor, I'd very much appreciate it." Turning on his heels, he sauntered to the staircase, his walk as if in victory. Solas took a deep breath and placed his hand on the stack of papers. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to face her. She was the living, breathing proof of his mistakes. To face her meant that his heart is real. That love is real and not a dream. To face his truth in her was too much to bare. As he opened his eyes he could see Dorian standing at the bottom of the stairs, "You really should, you know. At the very least the poor girl deserves some closure." With that said, he ascended up the stairway and out of Solas' sight.  
**_

 _ **He sighed heavily. The mage was right. No matter how hard it was, Aelrindel at least deserved that. Grabbing the stack of papers and walked to Aelrindel's quarters. Upon entering the hallway to her room, he could feel the anxiety. It settled in his chest like an iron weight. Pressing hard against his heart. She was so beautiful. Maker, why did she have to be so beautiful? She made him want things, things he couldn't have. Things that would only get the better of him. Things he needed to ignore. He has a duty to fulfill. Making love to her, was not part of it.**_

 _ **As he closed the door to her chambers, he froze for a moment at the bottom of her stairs. He wanted nothing more than to run from this. Run out that door and back into his study. Dive himself into his work and force himself to bottle his fears. But he couldn't. He needed this, she needed this. And the sooner he did this, the sooner she would move on. Leave him to loath himself in the darkness. He took a deep breath as he ascended the staircase, "Inquisitor?" he prompted. The room seemed empty and cold. The fire had died out, embers barely lit as the brisk Northern wind of the Frostback Mountains moved throughout the room. It was then that he saw the small figure sitting against the window behind the desk. At first, he only stared at her. Then quickly, Solas rushed across the room, leaving the paperwork on her desk.**_

 _ **Aelrindel sat against the window pane; in her hunter green silk night clothes, her skin was pale with a blueish hue to it. Gazing up to her face, Solas noticed her lips were pale and blue. He put a hand to her cheek and realized that she was barely breathing, she was freezing. Quickly, Solas walked over to the bed, yanking the ram's wool blanket off and wrapping her in it. He picked her up, one arm cradling the back of her neck, the other holding her legs. Carrying her over to the fire place. An orange glow flickered from his fingertips as a fireball grew. With the flick of his wrist, he sent it flying into the fireplace, illuminating the room once more.**_

 _ **He looked down at her lips, tears falling from his face, "No," he whispered. His voice raspy with despair, "Not here, not now. Not tonight." Reaching back, he grabbed a fist full of his beige tunic, pulling it over his head, pulling her head to his bare chest. He was radiating heat from fear and adrenaline. "Aelrindel," he whispered, cradling her face. Her long blonde hair fell like a waterfall of sunlight over his leg to the floor. Her eyes remained closed and her lips stayed pale, "Aelrindel, please," he began to beg, almost sob, "Ar lath ma, vhenan. Ir abelas. Please, don't go. Please, come back to me." (I love you, my heart. I'm sorry.) Solas pressed his lips against her own. He couldn't live without her. She couldn't be dead. This was too real. His heart was breaking. The pain in chest felt as if he was stabbed. Even when he betrayed his people, his heart did not ache this much. He leaned down, resting his forehead against her own. He cradled her body and sobbed.**_

 _ **Soft, delicate fingers reached up, touching his face, "Solas?" was he dreaming? Pulling away from her, he saw her magenta eyes looking up at him. "Aelrindel." he spoke as he kissed her lips. Fire surged through his veins. She was the life in him. The life he needed to go on. Entangling his fingers in her hair he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She pulled away from him, "What's wrong?"**_

 _ **"I thought," he held her face in his hands, "I thought you had gone. Thought...that you had crossed over." Seeing the tears on his face, Aelrindel wiped them away.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry," her soft voice spoke to him, "I must have fallen asleep in the cold." He responded by only holding her closer, tighter to his beating heart. "It doesn't matter now," he spoke. He was about to tell her his greatest lie yet. Yet, somehow although it was a lie, he believed in it. And more than anything, in that moment, it was true. "I'm so sorry for everything. I promise once this is all over, we will be together again. I swear my life on it."**_

* * *

"Fenedhis lasa!" Solas screamed as he stood up. "You fool!" he cursed at himself, tears still streaming down from his face, "You fucking, heartless fool!" He turned, seeing his reflection in the eluvian, the black wolf skull over the top on his head. His body heaved with regret, he shook his head at himself, "You should be dead." He whispered to his reflection. The guilt of hurting her, burned like an iron in his mind. He thought back to the mage. A sudden look of realization swept across his face. She was powerful enough that she held a shield over the entire campsite. She looked exactly like Aelrindel but it was clear she was Elvhen. She was protective of Aelrindel. Incredibly so. Had Aelrindel taken a lover? Jealousy flooded his veins. Aelrindel loved him, faithfully so. She always would.

Solas paced the halls of the study of Arlathan. What other explanation was there? "She still loves you," Solas turned to the sudden voice, taken by surprise. Cole sat on the desk, his feet kicking back and forth like a child, "She will always love you. She would never take another." Nodding, Solas acknowledged the spirit. He continued to pace, "Then what?" he pondered to Cole, "If not a lover, than who?"

"You aren't thinking clearly. Protection comes in more than one form. She loves Aelrindel like no other. As if Aelrindel is her one and only, her guide. Her maker." Cole watched as Solas came to a dead stop. He turned on his heels and looked at Cole. His eyes staring at him with uncertainty, "What are you trying to say, Cole?" Hopping down from the desk, Cole turned to Solas, a grin on his face. Taking few steps to Solas, he reached for his hand, a green and blue light emerged from Solas' palm. Veilfire. He looked at the spirit and Cole looked at Solas' hand. Aelrindel and Solas' face began to glow inside the veilfire. They embraced and kissed. Cole watched the fire flicker before turning a deep blue then to ash. Solas yanked his hand back as he glared at Cole. "What if the protection isn't that of a lover?" Cole pondered as he turned away, disappearing before Solas. Solas could see the faint wisp of Cole passing through the eluvian. Before fully emerging, a whisper came through, so small yet Cole's voice was loud and clear, "But maybe. Just maybe. A Daughter."


	5. Under Your Spell

Dawn peaks over the horizon as Solas sits on the edge of a ruin; feet dangling off the edge, swinging back and forth as if he were a child again. He stares off into the rising sun, millions of unanswered questions swarming through his head. A daughter? Impossible. He had only been intimate with Aelrindel once and that was in the Fade, in her dreams. There was no way it could be passed over into the present. Could it? So much he was unsure of now.

He wanted to be with Aelrindel more than anything. For so long he had waited for her. For so long... His mind flashed back quickly to that of him as a young man of 16. His mother, Maharel, and his father, Riera, had chosen many suitors for him. None of which sparked his interest. He was a young mage with so much to offer. Marharel was claimed by his father's blade, shortly before Riera was brought to the Evanuris for questioning. He never saw his father again after that. Solas closed his eyes as he felt his mother's slender fingers across his cheek, " **Solas** ," her harmonic voice sang to him. Opening his eyes he remembered, the last words his mother ever spoke, **"Solas, da'len. Find it in your heart to understand and forgive me. I couldn't live under this tyranny any longer. You are my child. You are my purpose, my duty. Take this potion. It is all the magic I have left. It is yours."**

His heart clashed with his guilt. It was his duty to free his people, but it was also his duty to be a father. Once again unsure, he would have to choose between his people and his child. He could not choose between the two. The sun began to rise higher in the sky, shades of fire cast over the ruins of Arlathan. Solas stood and stretched his arms out. A black smoke drifted from his mouth, ears and nostrils and began to swirl around his body. His eyes flashed blue and then red. Dropping to the ground upon all fours, his body began to shift. Bones cracked to adjust to the new form. After the smoke cleared, only Fen'harel; the dread wolf stood. A massive black hulking wolf, twice the size of a normal beast with three red eyes glowing from each side of its face. _Deep breaths_ , Solas told himself. He turned to the eluvian in front of him. He had to know if the mage child was truly his.

* * *

Mud stuck heavily to the bottom of Azura's boots. How much farther would they have to travel to get to Merrill's clan? Her mother had told her that it would only be a few days. Yet in this forgotten wasteland of trees and wild, it seemed like years. Arlessa traveled in the front with her mother. Azura stayed in the middle with Leto and Fenris behind her. The ominous sky in front of them grew darker. Arlessa stopped which turned all our attention to her. "Something is coming." Arlessa spoke as Fenris trotted up to her side. "What on earth is that?" he asked, prompting his wife. Leto stepped beside Azura as Aelrindel stepped to the sky and kept walking. "The dread wolf." she whispered, though no one had heard her.

Her heart ached, pulsing to his will. Just over the horizon, Arlessa told her was Merrill's camp. Aelrindel had to get there. Her daughter needed a good nights rest. A warm bed, a hot meal. Those were things Aelrindel could go without but not her daughter.

Continuing on, the group marched forward and the camps' fire could then be seen. They all sighed in relief. Finally. Merrill approached the group with open arms, "Hawke!" she exclaimed as her and Arlessa embraced. Fenris stepped up beside his wife and Merrill exchanged a nod. Aelrindel gave Merrill a one armed hug who returned it warmly, "Aneth ara, da'len."

"Merrill," Aelrindel spoke, "There is someone you must meet. Someone who will capture the Dread Wolf." Merrill looked at the young elven woman. She was tall, taller than any other Dalish she had seen. Her face was angled, chiseled like an ancient. She had slender shoulder with golden dreadlocks that cascaded down from her widows peak. Her endless blue eyes stared back at Merrill. "She is elvhenan!" Merrill's eyes widened as she came to the realization. Where did Arlessa or Aelrindel find this woman?

Aelrindel stepped beside Merrill and smiled, "Yes she is." Azura bowed to Merrill as she spoke, "Aelrindel, where did you find her?"

Aelrindel opened her mouth to answer but Azura spoke for her, "My name is Azura. I am the Princess of Arlathan and the daughter of Fen'harel." Azura showed Merrill her staff as Merrill took a step back. A cloaked woman with bright green eyes stepped beside Merrill. "Pleasure to meet you, Azura. I am Saphira Therin. Please find a caravan to place your things and relax." Azura nodded her head, grabbing Leto's hand and headed to their caravan. Aelrindel turned to the cloaked figure who pulled her hood down, "Saphira Therin?" Aelrindel asked with worriment in her voice, "The Hero of Ferelden? Warden Alistair's wife?"

Her questions prompted Arlessa and Fenris to her side. "Hello, Lady Saphira, I am Arlessa Hawke. I fought beside your husband's side." Arlessa shook Saphira's hand who smiled at her warmly. "Thank you, Aelrindel," Saphira looked over, "For giving Alistair a chance to die a hero. It's something he would have always wanted. Please enjoy our hospitality and caravans." Saphira walked away from them to the fire. She picked up a small child and cradled him in her arms as a young man around Leto's age, wrapped his arms around her. Aelrindel realized that the man was Alistair and Saphira's son.

* * *

Fenris smiled at Arlessa as she unpacked her belongings out side the caravan. Setting her staff down she then crawled into the caravan and stripped down to nothing. It felt good to be naked. Wearing the same armor for days and once stopping to bath once before they arrive was grooling. She laid her head down on the animal hides and let out a sigh of relaxation on her pillow. This was comfortable. Much more comfortable than the hard ground she was used to. A gentle breeze crawled across her thigh. She looked up to see the caravan zipped closed and lyrium light up the bed.

Fenris looked at her with temptation in his eyes, "Hawke," he exhaled ruggedly. He wanted her. Here. Now. Arlessa looked down at her husband. The lyrium scars set alight from head to head. The tip of his manhood glowed as it twitched and disappeared beneath the many animal hides. His body aligned with hers as he leaned down to kiss her, "I love you, Arlessa." The tip of his cock found the entrance of her slick, wet hole. "I love you too, FenRIS!" He took no time as he thrusted into her. Their bodies moved like music and magic in the night. His body heated and glowed against her own. Arlessa's fingers reached up and through his silver hair before closing her fist and pulling his hair back. A grunt and moan escaped his lips as Arlessa rolled over him so she was on top. Her hips rolled like the waves of the ocean as Fenris rolled his eyes back. Ecstasy and bliss. Arlessa grabbed his hands from her hips and pinned them above his head. Fenris growled in her ear as he nibbled her neck, "Keep that up and I'm going to cum."

Arlessa stopped and pulled back to look into his eyes. Endless pools of blue stared back into hazel earth. Without warning, Arlessa smiled and began to buck her hips up. Fenris ripped his hands from her grip and planted them firmly on her hips. They bucked roughly for what seemed like hours before Arlessa threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Fenris growled and howled like a wolf before his wife collapsed on his chest. He laughed softly as he kissed her hair.

* * *

Azura walked aimlessly alone throughout the wood to the hot spring that Merrill told her about. Her muscles were sore and she needed a moment to relax. She leaned her staff against a near by tree as she began to strip in the moonlight. The dark sky had predicted a storm. A notion she only had a moment to relax before hand. The calm before the storm. Hair stood up on skin, and the change in the air told her someone was near. Having no time between the arrival to grab her staff or clothes, she sank deep into the murky water. She formed a ball of fire between her hands and lashed out. The fireball was deflected as the mage took a step toward her. "Dirthara-ma, da'len." His voice was deep and wise.

He stood above her with her clothes in hand. He was tall with broad shoulders, his head was shaved but was covered by the large wolf pelt. He had a dimple in his chin and a scar on his forehead. "You are still learning."

Azura yanked the clothes from his hand and put them on. Without touching it, she commanded her staff to her. At lightening speed, it flew passed the mage and into her hand. "Your staff is unique." He complimented her. She stepped out of the water, her bare feet mucking the grass. Her staff began to glow a dark green as the shield was passed over her, "And you are quite talented, da'len."

Azura took a step toward him, lashing out once more. The strike of ice hit the mage hard and pushed him back into the tree 20 feet away. He rose once more, the smile from his face now gone. "Seems you have been misled, Fen'harel." Her eyes began to glow a bright blue as she smiled at him.

"You know it is I?" the mage asked, pondering her thoughts. Trying to reach out to her with his mind, Azura only lashed out again as he was pushed back once more. She was stronger than he expected. "You can not read my mind. Na melana sahlin." (Your time has come.)


	6. Leap of Faith

Aelrindel sat by the fire light. It was the first time she was actually able to rest her feet for a moment. How far had she traveled? She couldn't recall. It was a never ending sea of mountains and trees. Landscapes that carried on for what seemed like forever. Was this hell? To never stop traveling; looking for the answers to questions she wasn't sure that she even wanted to ask. The crackle of leaves brought her attention to the cloaked figure standing before her. "It must me nice to rest for a moment. Even if it seems brief." Aelrindel looked up as Saphira pulled her cloak back. Long, wispy curls of fire fell down over her shoulders like a water fall of sunset. Her aged green eyes reminded Aelrindel of wet grass or elfroot before it turned in the winter. Aelrindel offered her hand to the seat beside from her, "Feel free to join me, Lady Cousland."

Saphira chuckled light heartedly, "I haven't been a Cousland for a long time." She sighed for a moment then sat down, glancing back at her tent, "Seems I have forgotten what that feels like."

Aelrindel looked down at her feet before looking back at Saphira, meeting her eyes, "I am so sorry for what happened to Alistair. It's my fault. It was my call."

"Do not blame yourself for that." Saphira reached out, laying her hand on the elf's knee, "You had to make a choice. And a choice you made. Alistair died a hero. That's more than I could have asked for. He was a good husband and father. He did his duty." Giving Aelrindel a small smile, Saphira patted her knee before moving closer to her. "Duncan was only 3 when Alistair died. He may have missed a few years, but I am grateful for the years he had."

"Duncan? That's your eldest?"

"Yes," Saphira said smiling. She tucked a wisp of fire behind her ear before continuing, "Duncan Bryce Therin. Named after the two men that changed our lives. The smaller babe is my daughter. She was born only a few years ago. Merrill's husband introduced me to a kind Templar who I spent a few years with. He succumbed to greenfever last year."

"I am sorry for your loss, my Lady." Aelrindel hugged Saphira. So much loss. Aelrindel wasn't sure how she would go on if she ever lost Azura or Solas all together. Saphira returned the hug as the wind shifted. The leaves howled like a wolf from the power bolt that shook the ground. Aelrindel pulled away and looked in the direction of the wind. "Something's not right."

"What was that?" Arlessa called towards Aelrindel as Fenris, shirtless with lyrium glowing, followed close behind.

"I have no idea!" Saphira exclaimed as she ran over to Merrill's tent, "Merrill! Sebastian! Get up!" Sebastian exited the tent in full armor as did Merrill. Although they looked slightly flustered, they were ready for battle.

Merrill looked at Saphira bewildered, "You sound frantic," her voice heavy with concern, "What is wrong?" Merrill looked at Aelrindel who was staring into the forest. She looked up to see the fire had become crowded. She counted the faces; Saphira, Duncan, Fenris, Hawke, Merrill, Sebastian, Leto. Aelrindel's eyes widened when she realized who was missing.

"Leto." Aelrindel called as Leto looked at her, "Where is Azura?"

"She went to the hot spring to relax." Leto looked just as worried, his blue-green eyes heavy with concern. Another power bolt caused Aelrindel to lose her balance as Leto caught her. She looked up to see the sky turn the color of fresh blood. "Solas." She whispered. Grabbing the dagger at her back she took off running into the wood. Hoping, praying she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Azura took a step back as Solas looked at her, "If you knew the truth, you would know that I betrayed no one."

"Fenedhis lasa! You lie." Azura shot out another bolt of lightening which singed the ground and the mage's wolf cloak. "You betrayed this world! You betrayed your people! And worst of all you betrayed my mother!" Azura was all but screaming at the mage. She did not plan to give him that much emotion. But this was the first time she had ever met her father. Solas. Fen'harel. The powerful and broken ancient Elvhen mage. She could see the resemblance in his face. They had the same ears; the same slender body, long graceful legs. Although she had her mother's face, her power, her magic was her father's. A gift, a curse she had only him to thank for.

* * *

For a moment, Solas was frozen. The mage was smart, quick and beautiful. She looked like Aelrindel, but she was no doubt his daughter. His heart felt heavy for a moment. A stone sinking deep into the ocean. He looked down with pitiful blue eyes. What had he done? Had he really had a daughter all this time and had never known? To grow up without a father...He could have been there. He should have been there. The guilt and pain was a sharper sting than any wound she could give him. _Oh vhenan, what have I done?_ He asked himself.

A snap in the woods brought his attention to the forest. Aelrindel stood before them both, dagger in hand. Behind her, several familiar faces emerged. But his eyes stayed on Aelrindel. She turned to him but looked at the other mage first. "Are you alright?" She called out to the girl who stood there. Deep blue eyes pulsing. Awaiting her next attack. The young mage only nodded with a grim response, "Never better." She rolled her shoulders and locked her stance. She came for a fight.

Solas pride wanted to fight as well, daughter or not, he would not back down easily. She had caught him off balance before. Not again. Not in front of her. Solas glared at the mage as his eyes turned red. He left hand commanded bright red lyrium from the ground, giving him power like no other. It rushed in his veins. He felt high above it all. A king to conquer, a land to take, a lesson to learn. Solas shot out a bolt of power at the young mage. She too would learn not to underestimate the Dread Wolf.

* * *

Azura pushed her mother to the side as Solas lashed out a bright red bolt of power. It was strong like nothing Azura had ever seen. As fast as she could, Azura pulled lyrium to her from the cave near by and blasted her own power at him. Crackling and an ancient moan swept through the sky as lyrium clashed with lyrium. Solas was powerful but so was Azura. His power came from his pride. Azura's came from her integrity.

Aelrindel lifted her head to see a stream of red lyrium and a light of blue merging into one. She looked over at Solas, "Don't!" She yelled to him only to have him take a step closer to Azura. Azura stepped back, her back pressed against the rock behind her. He was cornering her, "Solas! Don't hurt her! She's your daughter, Solas!" For a brief second, his eyes changed to blue as he looked at Aelrindel then at the young mage. "Da'len, Solas! Ma da'len!" (A child, Solas! My child!) Solas wavered from exhaustion caused by the red lyrium taint in his veins. He stumbled and then caught his footing. But it was more than enough for Azura to take the fight for herself.

Green like the vines that grew on the sides of Arlathan, Azura's eyes changed as she began to glow. Her staff began to give off a golden hue as Solas was brought to his knees. The exhaustion was too much to bare. A golden cage of light was cast over him and Azura walked towards him. "Fen'harel." her voice echoed wisdom, ancient wisdom as Solas looked up at her, "It seems you have tricked by your own. How does it feel?" Azura shifted her eyes back as the golden cage became tight bounds around Solas' wrists. The elvhen magic binding him. She staggered as she fell back only to be caught by Leto. He held her in his arms, "Duncan, grab her staff. Let's get her back to the clan and treat her wounds."

Aelrindel looked at Solas as he looked up at her, "I am so sorry, vhenan. But you left me no choice." Aelrindel grabbed his staff as Sebastian and Fenris pulled Solas to his feet. His face was stricken with sadness, regret and pain. Whether that was more for his people or her, she could not tell. Arlessa Hawke put a hand on Aelrindel's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I believe so," Aelrindel touched the scorched earth where the traces of red lyrium remained. "Red Lyrium," Hawke answered matter-a-factly.

Aelrindel looked back as Solas faded into the darkness of the wood, "Why and what purpose would red lyrium serve him?"

"I haven't a clue," Hawke spoke as she stood beside elf, "But I do know where our next stop will take us. Time to visit an old face."

"Who?" Aelrindel asked as she stared off into the horizon. She had a feeling who Hawke was talking about. An old friend who lived in the city of chains.

"Varric."


	7. Becoming a Legend

Skies of dark grey fade into a blood red as Arlessa Hawke watches the horizon. It had been a little over 19 years since she and Fenris had stepped foot back into Kirkwall. She knew from exchanging letters with Varric, that he was still alive, but for how long? She wondered. The dark seas began to part as they sailed into the city of chains. Her mind wandered back to Aelrindel. She silently prayed that she would come back to her friend alive. Who knew what would become of this knowing that Solas was now a prisoner of their camp.

Rain began to fall like shadow over a painting; souls enslaved to darkness hiding their faces in shame. Starving for no amount of greed is enough to fill their bellies. A chill across the ocean creeps up Arlessa's spine, blowing wisps of her black hair back. She smiles a line of sorrow at the specks of silver that now peppered her hair. Maker's Balls... has she aged. This city aged her. This city haunted her; the death of her mother, Carter's joining of the Grey Warden's, the execution of Anders. Rash decisions she was forced to make, prices she is still paying for. The consequences she is still learning to live with. It was then and only then that she felt Fenris's embrace around her, "Do not worry. I've got you, Hawke." Fenris leaned in then, and kissed his wife's neck, giving her a reassuring glance. Arlessa responded with a smile all while holding her breath. She wasn't quite sure what awaited for her after 19 years.

As the boat made port, Arlessa could not believe her eyes. Lowtown was...green. Bushels of ivy hung over the city walls, armour blessings draped over doorways, long tendrils of elfroot grew along the sides of buildings. It was almost as if Varric had brought life back into the city. The center of Lowtown was bustling with busy merchant life. Plenty of shops filled the streets, locals and foreign merchants alike gathered to sell their goods. Mages walked through the streets without care or worry. As they stepped off the ship, Fenris turned to Arlessa, "Pinch me, I'm dreaming." With a devious grin, Hawke leaned over, pinching his shoulder per his request. "Ow!" Fenris exclaimed as he glared at her only to receive her gentle laughter in response. Shaking his head, he pulled her close for a quick kiss and a gentle pat on her ass.

Arlessa felt at home when she was with Fenris, felt as if she belonged. His hazel eyes, full of mystery and devious love, made her feel secure about herself. Yet, as she got older she became more aware of her looks fading and that she too was becoming old. It took a toll on her that she never wanted her husband or son to see, but she was beginning to feel slightly out of place. While they walked through the busy streets up to Hightown, it was becoming harder to hide her distraught. Here she was, a beautiful mage of 46 in worn leather armor; short black and silver hair with ageless blue eyes like the sea. Although now, the corners of her eyes seemed to be cluttered with crows feet. Her once beautiful, breathtaking, devious smile now had begun to sag a little and her jowls hung low. She was aging and it showed. Unlike her husband who walked beside her. He could still pass for 28 even though he was 50. Fenris seemed to never age. He still looked as young as the day they first met. Except he no longer wore Denarius's armor anymore; he walked the streets beside her in light brown leather trousers and a pale yellow tunic, the muscles in his arms well toned as well as his abdomen. Arlessa was grateful no one saw that side of him, but she worried that someday, someone just may. She may be more talented, and more beautiful than Arlessa. Younger...even. The wealthy ladies of Hightown stared at Fenris as if he were a prize. A trophy to claim not hearts but only shelf space. Hawke could see how he could be seen as such; an exotic male elf, with tanned skin and lyrium designs on his body. But at least they weren't staring at her.

Fenris looked over at his wife, seeing her eyes were a million miles away. He worried about her. This journey to find Solas, raising Leto to be fearless, it took more out of her than she showed. But he knew. He always knew. _I should get something nice for her,_ he thought as he watched her stare at all the wealthy women and beautifully intricate dresses. He has not seen her in a dress since Merrill married them in secret. Once they reached the stairs, leading to the Viscount, Fenris turned and looked at her, "You go meet Varric. I have some shopping to do." kissing her cheek gently, he walked off, leaving Hawke in a state of mild confusion.

* * *

The commotion of guard routines came to a halt as Hawke entered the room. All fell silent as eyes watched her, "Is that the Champion? How long has it been? I heard she was dead!" Ignoring the comments, Arlessa trudged up the stairs as she knocked on the Viscounts door. An older woman with grey braids looked her up and down, "Hawke?" her voice brought a sense of recognition to Arlessa's face. "Aveline?" was all Hawke managed to say as the woman wrapped her arms around her. Aveline was working for the Viscount now. It has been 19 years, perhaps she too got tired of the soldier life. It made Arlessa wonder, and want. Perhaps when this is all over, she and Fenris could find a warm place near the ocean and the sun to grow old together.

Releasing her, Aveline looked her up at down, "You haven't changed a bit! Are you here to just visit? How is Fenris?"

Arlessa smiled and shook her head, "I wish I could say the same! Fenris is good, he's in Hightown, browsing the shops. We have a son now, Leto. He's 18. How are things between you and Donnic?

"Donnic is well. Retired now, the only thing he guards and fights now are the dust bunnies under the sofa." Exchanging a small laugh, Aveline looked at Hawke with concerned eyes, "Why are you here?"

Looking down as the red carpeted floor, Arlessa could feel her own eyes growing dark, "I need to speak to Varric urgently." Aveline frowned as she escorted her inside, "He's all yours, Hawke."

* * *

A calming breeze rolled in from the seaport as Fenris walked down the step towards the elven alienage. He had already bought a woven basket and filled it with various silks and soaps. Some bread, cheeses and wine. He planned to court Arlessa just like he used to. Proper and like a gentleman, she deserved that and so much more. Stopping at the bottom of the steps; Fenris could not believe his eyes. Ivy grew along the outside of every building; wisteria and jasmine flowers wrapped around the archways of the doors. 19 years ago it was such a disgusting, deplorable place. Varric really has done wonders with it. As he walked passed Merrill's old home, the door swings open and a small elven child no older than 10 runs out. "Excuse me, sir." she says as she runs around the store front. Grabbing a large black box with a sparkling blue silk ribbon around it. The top of the box is lifted, giving away the contents inside. The singular sleeve of a black and silver dress.

Leaning forward, Fenris hold the door open for her. The young girl looks up at him, "Th-thank you, sir." Walking in behind her, Fenris can see the young elven woman frantically piling her dresses together, "Quickly, Flora. Set the box down and grab these dresses, we are late to set up." Flora, the young elven girl sets the box down on the table beside the woman and grabs the pile of dresses, folding them and placing them in boxes. "Excuse me?" Fenris asks as the room falls silent. The elven woman spins around and smiles at Fenris, "My apologies sir, my sister and I were just heading out to set of shop. Is there something you would like to purchase?"

Setting his basket down on the floor, Fenris walks up to the table beside her pointing to the box, "How much for this dress?"

"6 sovereigns."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Fenris smiles. He opens them and looks at the young girl. "Come here, Flora." Hesitantly, she walks over the him. She's terrified but her sister smiles to her for reassurance. Pulling out a medium sack of coins, Fenris hands it to the little girl, "Can you give this to your big sister for the dress?" The little girl nods and drags the heavy bag to her sister. The woman gasps and looks him, "I'll never have to make another dress again with this. Are you sure, sir?" Fenris only smiles and cradles the box under his arm as he grabs his basket and leaves.

* * *

"Red lyrium...are you sure?" Varric asks; his fingers pressing into his temples gently pushing his spectacles back up on the bridge of his nose. Hawke sits in the chair across from him, her long legs swung over the arm. "Positive."

Shaking his head, Varric closes his eyes. _Damnit, Chuckles, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ "Shit..." is all he can manage to say after a long exhale. He can feel Hawke watching him like well.. a hawke. Turning in his chair, he hops off and frowns at the creaking of the floor boards beneath him. Time, they didn't have enough time, "Any idea where he is now?" Hawke lets out a small, cynical chuckle.

"He's being held prisoner at our camp." Hawke smiles at Varric as he turns on his heels. He shakes his head and runs a calloused tainted hand from long nights of writing. Recreating a life and many events that even he can not believe have come to pass. "How did you fucking manage that?" raising one grey haired eyebrow to her as Arlessa leans in forward, her boots planting on the hardwood floor with a thud, "Azura did it."

"Who is Andraste's naked ass is Azura?"

"Aelrindel and Sola's daughter."

* * *

 **Burning like fire, hot like metal. Consuming, forming. Dancing on her skin. The heat and smoke rises leaving nothing but death and heartache in its wake. Blue hazel eyes streaked with tears, a large hard working hand of a well trained rogue, reaching out to her. "Azura!" Leto screams for her. But the fire is too hot and the smoke burns her lungs. She reaches for him as the ground gives way beneath her. "No!"**

Jolting awake, Azura clutches the sheep skin sheet wrapped around her naked body. She feels cold and clammy as she feels the sweat drip off her body. Her eyes scan the room for Leto. She has no recollection of where she is. "Leto?" she calls to the pale darkness as the opening of the tent or caravan is pulled open, "Vhenan?" His voice...soothing elfroot magic over burned skin. Cool water on a too hot fire. Leto sweeps back a lock of his silver hair as he crawls inside, "Azura, are you alright?" She wraps her arms around him, clinging to him for in this moment, he is the only thing that is real. The sheet gives way and her bare breast presses up against his bare skin. "Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm here now." Running his fingers along her dreads, his other hand making swirls along the small of her back. A memory of swimming in a river , a kiss beneath a waterfall. A starry night filled with fear and a first kiss. Her love, her one and only. Leto.

The room fills with cooling mist as her eyes glow a pale blue for a moment, Azura pulls back and looks up at him, "There was fire. So much fire. Everything was burning. You reached for me but I couldn't grab you. And then we fell. Everything fell." Leto stared into her blue eyes. Saying nothing at first. He did not want to say it. Say the truth. The Fall. To save the world from the great fall, they could lose each other. Shaking his head, he didn't want to face that right now. He couldn't face that right now. He had to be strong for her.

Opening his eyes, Leto looked at her, "Azura, nothing is going to happen to us." He had to believe that. She parted her soft lips to argue as he pressed his own to hers. A silent cry is all that escape from the kiss as he laid her back down. Pulling her angelic face to rest on his chest, "You need to rest. Heal from your wounds." She wanted to argue, fight but her body was far too exhausted to keep up with her spirit. For now she was safe, they were safe. For now, she could sleep.

* * *

"So, you've found me at last?" Solas asked as he could see Aelrindel's silhouette in the light. The sun was just starting to rise. Indigo shifted from sparks of green from the veil to a pale pink and blood red. A warning. He had gone to far. Turning his attention back to her, she was breath taking. Her long ivory hair fell down her long lean figure, gathering in a loose binding at her hips. She stood in a long white silk nightgown. A bride. A sacrifice. His sacrifice. No. He couldn't. Not her. Looking down, he hung his head in shame, "I suspect you have questions."

The sting of saliva hitting his cheek had caught him off guard. She spit on him. He deserved it. He deserved worse. He deserted her. He fell blind to his duties as a father to save his people. Two burdens he was torn between to mend. "One question." Her voice was dark. Filled with empty promises. Lies, lead ons. Dreams and wishes that crumbled to dust in his hands. This darkness, this heartache. This. This was his doing. And she knew it.

She knew she lied to him, hid the truth from him. For she dared not to hear the accusation of lies beneath the truth of her words. No more. "One." she repeated. This was wrong. He was wrong. His love, his heart was wrong! A kiss of fate. A living fate that laid broken and hurt by his hand only mere feet from them. Aelrindel stepped forward towards him. Each step, felt like the world was falling down around her. But she held her head high. She had to. She had to remain calm. She couldn't falter. Not in front of him. Not for Azura. Reaching her right hand forward, she lifted his face. "Why?" His heart was breaking. Pain. He never meant to cause her pain. Pain and heartache and hate. Fucking hate. Stained her hazel eyes as they flashed magenta. She was still there. The woman he loved was still in there. "Vhenan, I-" The slap was sharp and caught his attention. Adrenaline flooded his veins as he stood. Still bound by his chains, he was at least face to face with her. He glared at her. The glare just as equally reflected in her own eyes. "You have no right to call me that." The words were hissed, a viper's warning.

Closing his eyes, a frustrated hiss of breath exhaled his nostrils as Solas took a step back. He was out of line. "Mother?" Aelrindel only sighed when she heard her daughter's voice. Azura's tone was strong but concerning. But Aelrindel was smarter than she once was as she backed up to her daughter. Never again will she turn her back to the Dread Wolf. "Are you alright?" Azura asked leaning on her mother's shoulder. She had awoken, while Leto still slept to the sound of a slap. It was loud and resonated throughout the camp. Aelrindel nodded and turned to her daughter, "You should get some rest. I am going to bed." Glaring at Solas before leaving the tent. _Harm her and I will end you._ Aelrindel spoke to herself, knowing damn well he could hear her.

Azura stood across from Solas, avoiding his eyes. She would not look upon the Dread Wolf; another knife in his badge of pride. A bleeding wound into his heart and soul. "It's alright, da'len. Do not be afraid." He looked at the young mage who was his daughter. She was strong like any other elvhen he had known. She had his broad shoulders, her long blonde hair in dreads, shaved at the sides. She had his eyes. That was no doubt. But there she stood; black leather trousers and a black wrap around her chest. He glanced at the bandages on her side. His pride had lashed out and scarred her. Scarred his own daughter.

Glancing at him momentarily, Azura spoke after a long pause, "I am not afraid of you." She turned to him now, glowing blue eyes staring right through him, "I am disgusted by you." Softer than any whisper but sharper than any sword. He disgusted her. Her anger was rightfully so. He shook his head at her, "Da'len, I did not even know you existed. If I had I-" Strong quick strides across the open field closed the gap between them. Azura's eyes were now glowing brighter than the moonlight, her finger pointed to his chest.

"You are a liar, Fen'harel! Do not lie to me and tell me things would be different. Things would not have changed. You do not care for your people. You do not care for me and you do not care for my mother! You only care for yourself." Solas stood then. The Dread Wolf sneering at her. His own eyes glowing in her reflection, a deep crimson. "You know nothing of the truth." He growled at her. "You have no idea the burden I carry." He turned his gaze from her once more. A last desperate attempt to control himself.

"Fenedhis lasa, Fen'harel!" she snapped back at him. Before Solas could stop himself, he lunged at her, his magic lashing out. To his surprise, although injured, Azura dodged his attack and turned to him with a silver dagger at his throat.

"I will save the Elvhen people!" He shouted to her only to receive a cold laugh in return. Azura glared at him as her eyes flashed a bright green and gold. The magic of Arlathan. How could this be? The dagger in her hand became corrupted. The metal melting in a wave of veilfire as she glared at him. "You wish to save your people and destroy this world? So be it. But I will save this world and everyone I love in it. Even if it means destroying you..." Her eyes flashed back to their normal blue as Azura dropped the dagger at his feet. Turning her back to him she stopped for a moment at the bottom of the hill, "Father." A whisper meant to go unnoticed, echoed louder than any voice in his head. A little girl, longing for her father's love only to have it met with defiance and anger. Too many stories too true. _What have I done?_ Solas spoke to himself as he lowered himself back to the ground. Hastily, kicking the dagger away, wanting nothing more for her to slit his throat. Free him of his burdens. "You are a coward, Solas." He told himself. Answering Aelrindel's question in the dark. Why? Because he is a coward.


	8. The Final Hour

Time blurs; seconds, minutes, hours blend into one. Needless to say the night is long. Purple, blue and green star dust swirls through the sky above causing the stars to shine brightly through. It had been many years since Solas had seen a sky so lovely. Perhaps it was caused by the magic fight, maybe it was a result from so much lyrium in the air. It was quite a sight. It was beautiful; so beautiful that the moonlight reflects off his head. His alabaster skin has a translucent glow to it as if the stars in the sky are dancing across his flesh. The lone howl of a wolf catches his attention as he sniffs the air. Something isn't right. Gripping his throat almost choking him, there is darkness in the air with the faint scent of rebellion. Leaves bristle leaving specks of gold in its wake. Blue eyes shift to the forest at his right; a glimpse of crystallized golden magic demands his attention. The leaves rustle and the smell of a wood fire fills the air. _**Forests burning, elves running from their homes in the trees. Deep purple eyes, the color of a fresh blossomed iris, staring back at him. A golden elvhen woman standing before the fire, the vallaslin on her face becomes darkened. From pearlescent to dark, pulled fresh from the wound, blood red. Her hair becomes ash, horns erupt from her forehead. A desire demon is all that stands in the fire. Beside her a magister of night.**_

* * *

Pulling himself from the flashback, Solas holds his head high. He cannot allow those events to repeat. Not here, not with Azura and Aelrindel so close. In the middle of the field, where Solas finds himself bound, a golden halla steps out from behind the trees. Lowering her head to him as a sign of submission. "No," Solas whispers to her. She cannot be here. How could she find him? And why? He deliberately took the step he did so that she could not follow him and haunt him so. The moonlight illuminates her as a white transparent smoke consumes her. Changing; she stands before him in no more than golden armor. "Fen'harel enansal." (Blessings to you, Dread Wolf.) she whispers to him as the chain bindings behind Solas break and dissipate into the earth.

Running his hands over his wrists, he shakes his head. This cannot be. At what price did she pay for this? Reaching forward, Solas touches her face. The vallaslin still remains. Forever a companion. Forever a slave. How he wishes he could free her from Her will. "What are you doing here?" he asks as the woman steps closer. She reaches for him, her hair is white; not silver or ivory but white. Her face is similar to the elvhen of old for it is long with hazel eyes of calm. "Atish'an," (Spirit of Peace) he asks again, "What are you doing here?"

Atish'an steps back, pulling away from his touch as her face becomes dark. Her hair darkens as her vallaslin changes to a deep blood red, she cries as she reaches for him, "I had to...You-you are needed, Dread Wolf."

Before Solas could step towards her, an owl with iridescent purple and black feathers swoops down, landing before them and changes into elvhen form. In ancient dark armor, she walks, no; more so glides effortlessly across the tall blades of grass. "Good work, my pet." She looks at Solas with a wicked smile. "I needed someone to calm the air so I could find you. You hide, dear brother, but not very well. Whoever set the wards around this camp is powerful but not quite so cunning. Tis easy to counter act the spell."

Solas narrowed his eyes at the female mage. Her hair was short, cut in such a way that it was shaved minus the long strip of hair in the middle. And it was so dark brown that it was almost black. After all these years, she still had them. His father's expressive dark purple lavender eyes. She was tall like Solas, an impressive mage too. But after creating the veil, he thought she was dead. Or at least he hoped she was trapped. A pity for hoping, wasted. The spirit of peace, Atish'an, served his sister like a slave. She was twisted against her purpose to serve. His sister's greatest soldier. "Mien'harel." (The Rebel Goddess) Solas growled at her. A bolt of power struck out between them. Running as quickly as he could in the forest he hoped that he could distract her.

"I would think twice, Fen'harel." She cooed at him. Staff in hand, she casted a wall of fire through the camp.

"NO!" Solas shouted as he turned on his heels towards the camp. But it was too late. The shemlens came running out in all directions. Including one in particular, the one with the anchor. Mien'harel smiled as she looked at the corrupted spirit beside her. The spirit nodded as she grabbed Aelrindel. "No! Let her go!"

"Why?" she turned to her brother, "Why waste what was never meant to be?" The words cut through Solas like a knife as the Dread Wolf took him over. His eyes flashed to blue as he lunged at his sister, knocking her to the ground. The Spirit ran with Aelrindel asleep in her arms. The calming air she had passed through the elf when she grabbed her helped to not unleash panic but only slumber. She would awaken her later. Sudden a crackle through the air caught Atish'an off guard. Burning like fire in her veins, she felt mortal again. No this couldn't be. She looked up to see a red haired woman holding a spirit bow. "Let her go!" she shouted across the glen. Atish'an looked to Mien'harel for help but it was useless. She was rolling on the ground, rift punching Solas where she could. The sting of her hair being pulled back took her attention elsewhere as she dropped the elf to the ground. Looking back, a young elven boy, with tan skin and silver hair held a sharpened dagger to her throat.

* * *

Saphira ran up to Aelrindel's limp body. "Do not take your eyes off her!" She commanded to Leto. He nodded as the dark haired woman tried to rip from his grasp. "Don't even think about it!" he hissed in her ear with a painful jerk to her hair. Behind them, Solas fought with other elven woman. He was underneath her, his wolf form taking several armor fisted punches to the face. "How dare you!" She yelled at him.

"ENOUGH!"

The loud shout echoed through the mountains and across the air. A powerful mind blast caused the elven woman to be blown backwards off Solas as Leto and Saphira held their ground. Azura took a step forward into the glen as the fighting was silenced. Standing beside the Dread Wolf, she glared at the elven woman, "Mien'harel, you terrorize this camp no further!" The woman looked at her and wickedly laughed.

"This is rich! What have you done, brother? You bore a child with one of them!" She pointed to Aelrindel who laid motionless under her spell. Mien'harel's eyes flashed a darker purple as she lashed out at Azura, "You are a young and foolish child! I will take what I must in order to get what I desire. And you will not stop me!" Azura fell back as the pulses of ice were too strong even for her. _Slam! Cold. Slam! Cold. Falling, cascading down into an ice bath. Forever frozen in time. Leto, where are you?_

Solas stood up and casted a fire wall against the last of Mien'harel's ice blasts. "What are you doing?" She asked puzzled by his sudden willingness to care. Solas glared at her, "What do you want with Aelrindel?"

Smiliing wickedly, she met his fierce gaze with cool eyes, "Abelas is trapped within the black city. I need the anchor to open up the Fade and get him. After that I do not care what you do with her."

"And you will leave my daughter alone?" he was barely trusting her words but what choice did he have. If he tore down the veil now, Azura, Aelrindel, everyone would be killed. At least honoring his sisters commands would buy them and him more time.

"Yes." She answered. She was lying and everyone could tell. But defeated, Solas lowered his hands and shoulders. "Aelrindel, vhenan, come to me."

A haze of green came over Aelrindel's eyes as she sat up. Saphira tried to hold her back but she restrained her. Pinning Saphira's body to the ground. She waved her right hand at Leto as he was pushed back from Atish'an. She walked with great strides to Solas's side. "What have you done to me?" She questioned, helpless to the cause.

"I'm sorry, vhenan." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I promise this is the last time." Laying his left hand over right, as if he were about to hold it, he guided it towards the sky. The anchor activated and tore open a rip in the veil. He looked over at his sister, "Lead on, but she stays with me." Mien'harel smiled kindly as Atish'an stepped beside her, "Very well."

* * *

The crackling of green lightning caused Azura to sit up against the pain. She squinted at first, as if what she saw was another nightmare. "Mother?" she called back. There was no response. Azura could see her mother by her father's side, stepping through a green veil rip before them. "Mother!" she shouted as she struggled to stand. Why couldn't she get up? "Mother!" she called again, this time reaching out and seeing the dark purple impact mark that was spreading out through her skin like a disease. Her mother turned back, her eyes were a bright green as Solas stepped through. "Ir abelas, Dal'en." (I'm sorry, daughter.) The tears fells from Aelrindel's eyes as Azura struggled to stand and reach her. "Mother!" She screamed in hopes someone would hear her.

Saphira grabbed her bow as she ran towards the center of the field. Hoping to reach the rip before it closed. She could hear Leto was close behind her. The bright green veil tear lashed out, blinding her for a moment as a familiar face came into view. "Where in Andraste's flaming ass am I going now? I knew I shouldn't have listened to Morrigan." Saphira pulled her black hood back as her hand touched the tear, "Alistair?" Catching his attention, he turned to the opening, "Saphira? My, love? I am so happy to see you! I...No, this cannot be real. You can't be real. Don't toy with me!" He shouted at her as he turned and ran. His hair was grey now, how the fade aged him. Or was it the taint that remained in his veins?

"Alistair! Wait!" Saphira called as she stepped through.

"Saphira!" Leto called. The crackling of the tear lashed out again this time grabbing Leto with it. From his peripheral vision he could see Duncan helping Azura up. He couldn't let Saphira go in there alone. But he did not know if he would ever see Azura again. Taking a hard swallow, he sheathed his weapons into their back holsters as the rip lashed out again.

"Leto!" Azura screamed she scrambled off the ground and grabbed Leto's hand. "Duncan, help me!" She called back as they both worked to pull Leto out. Looking down he could see the Fade beneath him. His blue eyes looked up at Azura, "I will come back to you. I promise."

"No!" Azura screamed as she held on tighter, "Don't you let go!"

Leaning forward, Leto kissed her lips hard, "I love you." Before he tore himself from her grip and into the Fade.

"LETO!" Azura screamed as the tear closed before her. Knocking her back down to the ground once more. "No! Mother! Leto!" she scrambled to get up. Searching the air for another tear. _Wake up!_ she told herself. _Please, Maker let this be a dream!_ Duncan grabbed her and turned her head into his chest as she wailed. His mother. Her mother. Her lover. Gone. There had to be a way. This couldn't be the end. He grabbed Azura's chin and forced her to face him, "Azura look at me. Leto promised he would be back. There must be some way to reopen the tear." For a moment, Azura stopped sobbing and ran back to the camp. Tripping over stones and her own night shirt, she passed Merrill and Sebastian as they fought back the fires. Yanking back the burning openway of her mother's caravan, she ran inside, grabbing the crystal necklace that hung off her dagger. "Please, work." Azura spoke as the crystal began to glow, "Dorian?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Aelrindel? Is that you? Maker's mercy, has time been kind to you! How is Azura doing?" The sassy voice spoke as it came through.

"Dorian, it's Azura. My mother's been taken."

"Taken? By who?" his voice echoed in concern.

"Solas. Into the Fade. I have to get her back." gripping the crystal as if it were the only thing she had left. After a long pause and the sound of many pages being flipped, Dorian responded. His voice, dark and serious, "Get to Tevinter as soon as you can."


	9. March On the Black Gate

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Tessa. Happy birthday, my dear! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crack and cold earth. Dried and desolate. This was not the camp. Leto tried to breathe but found it difficult, the air felt wrong. It was tainted somehow. Dry. Scratching and burning at his lungs; a thirst never to be quenched. Reaching out, he felt the cracked, dry ground until he found a rock. Grasping the jagged edge, he pushed himself and forced himself to stand. Blinking away the uncertainty, he could not believe his eyes.

Misshapen, broken down towers rose from the horizon before him. Green, eerie lights shone through the windows of broken glass. The endless woes and screams came from within. The Black City. He had only heard tales and stories about it from his father as a child. Bedtime stories. Never in a thousand years did he think he would set his eyes on the real thing. For a moment he looked around him. He was no longer in the camp. He remembered Azura's eyes that held blue heartbroken eyes as she watched him fall. A sharp pain in his chest caught his breath. No. He wasn't going to die here. He needed to find Saphira and get back to her.

A few feet behind him, he heard footsteps. Grabbing his daggers from his back he turned to the person behind him. Only to find his blade at the throat of the Hero of Fereldan herself. With her own dagger pressing into his side, "Leto?" Her voice was ragged as she dropped her blade and hugged him. Unable to sweep his blade up fast enough, the edge caught her cheek. She didn't seem to notice or she simply did not care. To not be alone in the Fade was perhaps enough of a relief. Sheathing his blades, Leto returned the hug. They were in this together now. Pulling back, Saphira looked at him, "How did you get here? Did you follow me through the tear? No matter, we need to find Alistair." Without another word, she started off in the direction they last saw Alistair.

Reaching out, Leto grasped her arm, "Hold on a moment, how do we even find him in this place?"

Saphira looked down at Leto's hand, then back towards the path that led down towards the Black City. Her scarred, rough fingers tapped the side of her head, "Grey Warden. Remember? I can hear darkspawn."

"But Duncan said you found a way to remove the taint?"

"Remove it? Not completely." She smiled at Leto as he released her arm, "Now, are you coming with me?"

* * *

The Grand Masquerade was unlike any ball Hawke had ever seen. The Hightown courtyard lit up with Nobles and Lowtown people alike. Mages, Templars, Elves and Humans. All dressed up in the most beautiful attire with detailed masks. And there Arlessa stood, at the top of the Viscount stairs in the black and silver gown, Fenris had bought her. The mask she wore was black, silver and colbalt blue with a tribal wolf howling in the corner of her left temple. "You look incredible." The rugged voice called to her from behind. Turning she gasped. Fenris was beautiful. He stepped forward into the light. He wore a black tunic woven with a silver and icy blue Dalish ivy into the sleeves and over the shoulders. Along the thread bindings. His legs were wrapped with jet black leather that fell to his black boots. Hazel eyes accompanied a wicked grin from beneath a silver waterfall of hair. His lyrium scars flashed blue for a moment. Boy, was he a sight to behold.

Fenris stepped up beside her, holding out his hand, "Will you honor me with a dance?"

For a moment, Arlessa pinched herself. Surely, she must have been dreaming. Only when she dreamed, did she have moments like this. With all the chaos that surrounded her life, they barely had a moment for a normal life. Never mind, time for him to sweep her off her feet. Yet, here they were. Their last night, visiting Varric before they returned to the camp. The horizon had dark skies afoot. Shaking her head, she should not torture herself this way. This was a moment of peace in a lifetime of war. She should not squander it. Arlessa looked down at Fenris's hand before looking back up towards the horizon. He did not retract his hand but looked at her with worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

Arlessa took his hand and gave it a gently squeeze, "Let's not focus on the storms coming. Let's enjoy ourselves for a moment beforehand." Fenris smiled at her though behind the smile she could see the fear that reflected her own. Something was coming, something big. Something to change the world forever. She felt it on her skin, crawling like electricity, gnawing at her like a never ending fear. She felt this once before. In the fade. When the nightmare had told her that Fenris was going to die. She forced herself to block it out then. She had to. Just like she had to now. This was not the time to break down and cry over the inevitable. Now was a time for peace, happiness. For this moment may never come again.

Fenris bowed to her before raising his hand to meet her own. Caressing the small of her back, he twirled her around the courtyard. Nobles that she knew eyed her in wonder. "Look at Lady Hawke with that elf! I hear that's her husband. That's one lucky elf!" She could not help but smile when she heard the gossip. Looking back at Fenris she caught him staring at her, "You're smiling," he noted as he dipped her to the floor once more before sweeping her back up, "You should do that more often."

"Perhaps, you should give me more reasons to, then." She teased as his wicked grin and chuckle came once more. Without warning, he grabbed her waist and lifted her high above his head. "Fenris!" She gasped as he stood there like a statue. The crowd gasped and applauded in approval of such a bold move. Proclaiming his love for her to the world. Holding her so high above the rest. After a few short moments, he gently put her back down in front of him. "Oh, Fenris." She cooed to him. It had been so long since she had seen him soften like this.

"And you thought I was always serious." Fenris chuckled but it was halted by Arlessa's lips against his own. "Vhenan." He whispered, breathlessly beneath her kiss. Pulling away she cocked her head to the side, "Vhenan? What's that mean?"

Before Fenris could answer, Aveline rushed down the stairs in her full guard armor with Varric trailing close behind, "Hawke." Her voice gave it all away. Something had happened. "What is it?" Arlessa spoke as she saw the immediate danger in Varric's eyes.

"Merrill contacted me as soon as she could. Apparently, Chuckles as an evil sister who decided to kidnap him and Aelrindel and bring them into the Fade. Azura is on her way to Tevinter to see Sparkles."

"Wait," Fenris spoke up as he looked at Arlessa, "What about Leto?"

"He followed Saphira through the rift." Aveline added as she looked down at the ground.

"What?" Arlessa pressured as she took a step towards Aveline, "What is that supposed to mean? Where is our son?"

"Hawke," Varric took a step in between the two women, his hands raised, "He's in the Fade."

* * *

Azura caught her breath as she stared up a the spirals of onyx that rose from the horizon. The mage hall in Minrathous was larger than she thought it would be. Golden cracks crept up the sides of the pillars like veins of power. The mana pulsed throughout the building. Duncan followed close behind as he pointed to the large lyrium vein before them. "Look at that!"

"Our focus must be to find Master Pavus." Azura walked determined clutching her staff. She had to save her mother. She had to rescue Leto. At the center of the mage hall, wrapping itself around the lyrium vein, was a marble staircase. Like ivy around a post; it spread out at the top. At the very top there was a railing that circled around. Rainbow, opal glass reflected light throughout. Looking over the railing was an older man. His hair was long, about mid shoulder length and grey. His robe was very bold in bright red with golden hues. Dorian. Azura quickened her pace. "Darling," Dorian greeted her, "My word, you are the spitting image of your matter."

"You said you knew a way to help us get Leto and my mother out of the fade."

"No, I said I found a way for you to reach them." Turning away from them, he ushered another mage into the room adjacent to where Azura and Duncan were standing. Taking his lead, Azura followed them in.


End file.
